


Tony's Book.

by teofse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ignores Thor2, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teofse/pseuds/teofse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many books left in the Nine Realms that Loki hasn't read.  He's never read Tony's book, though, and it sounds really interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Book.

 

**Title** **:** **Tony's Book.**

**Author** **:** Teofse

**Rating** **:** G

**Pairing** **:** Loki/Tony

**Genre** **:** Slash.

**Word** **Count** **:** 200

**Challenge** **:** Written in response to prompt challenge: **B** **ook**.

**Warnings** **:** None.  Unbetaed.

**Disclaimer** **:** Don't own these characters.  No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** **:** There aren't many books left in the Nine Realms that Loki hasn't read.  He's never read Tony's book, though, and it sounds really interesting...  
  


**Tony's Book.**

 

Tony stiffens as soon as he identifies the book in Loki's hands.   _'Oh, shit. Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit.'_

“Loki...”

Gorgeous green eyes turn towards him, looking far too blank.  Tony is an expert at hiding pain in plain sight and his lover's flawless performance makes him sick.  _'Nobody should be so damned good at this.'_

“Do not fret so, Stark.  This isn't the first time I've come across Midgard's lies about Loki Silvertongue.  I've been dealing with your realm's puzzling mix of fear and pity towards me for centuries.”

Tony sighs, wishing he'd burned the blasted book when he had the chance.  
“Only fools would pity you, smurf, and none of those can get inside my tower.”

Loki's soft snort of laughter is too fast, too harsh, too cold.  
“Then your fools know better than your wise-men.  There is nothing to admire about a fallen God.  A jealous brother.  A cowardly, petty sorcerer.”

“Maybe not.  But anyone with enough balls to try making amends after doing what you did deserves respect in my book.”

Loki's smile is sad but genuine.  
“Your book sounds kinder to me than this one.”

Tony kisses his mouth reverently:  
“My book positively loves you, Silvertongue.”

 


End file.
